Chaotix's new case
by SonicLikesXinic
Summary: Every and any adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog!  Story 1: Sonic, Shadow and the Chaotix are on a case to recover a stolen item. What could it be, treasure, weapons or is it a trap? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Unknown On The Run

_Okay, you see, I'm kinda busy with my schoolwork now, so I don't have much time and there'll be some delay before I write the next chapter. So.., hope you understand that and thanks for your support!_

It is another tranquil and quiet night for the Chaotix. They have been able to crack every and any problem, and for the past few months, there wasn't any word of any new cases.  
Espio is practicing his dart throwing skills in a corner of the room, Charmy is dozing off in front of the desk, while Vector is killing time, surfing on Lazebook, waiting for that one new message. Everything seemed so mundane and Vector was about to call it a day. But just as destiny has it, the one thing that the trio was waiting for has happened ; the phone on the table rang. Vector rushed forward and picked up the receiver. "Is this the Chaotix? I have a very important mission, and I need your assistance. You'll be rewarded handsomely, now listen carefully..."

Meanwhile, on another street in town... A shadowy figure whizzes by, chased by a streak of blue and a fiery ball. They were none other than the heroes Sonic and Shadow!  
"Hey Shadow! What brings you around here?", asked Sonic.  
"You know the blast just now? That's what's up.", Shadow answered.  
"Looks like I wasn't the only one who saw it, come on, don't let that guy escape!", Sonic replied.  
"Yeah, whatever, looks like you have difficulty keep up.", Shadow taunted.  
"Really? Watch this!", Sonic responded.  
Sonic uses a Sonic boost and travels 120 miles ahead!  
The bandit turned into an alley, determined to shrug them off. However, there was no way out, as a dead end lies at the end of alley. The bandit grunted frustratedly and stopped running, paused for a second and turned around coming face to face with Sonic and Shadow.  
"He looks like an easy match for me, I'm going to take him down in no time!", said Sonic.  
Sonic attacks!...and brings the bandit down in no time!  
The bandit stumbles backwards and knocks into a bunch of crates and boxes came tumbling down!  
Shadow observes the scene and commented, "You did a pretty fast job knocking him out cold, now let's begin searching this place and find out what was the item that he had stolen."

...to be continued in Episode 2!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meetup

Sonic ransacks the mess left behind from the encounter earlier. "Ah! Found it, it's right over here!"  
Sonic pulls out a briefcase from the stacks of crates. Just then, voices can be heard scuffling from the back of the alley.  
The pair of hedgehogs turned around, and it was none other than the Chaotix!  
"Well, if it isn't Sonic and Shadow! How coincidental!", Vector greats warmly.  
"How'd you find us here?", Shadow questioned.  
"This stranger called us up! He said that we'll find something over here. Hey, by any chance, did you see a breifcase lying over here?", Vector asked.  
Sonic replies, "Well, if you're referring to this!"  
Charmy exclaimed, "Wow, you got here fast! I wonder what's inside it?"  
Sonic glances at the briefcase, "Hmm...I dunno..wait! What's this? A tape recorder? This thing seems rigged! Sssh!"  
Espio uses a shrunkien star and pries the lock open, revealing a series of digits and dials in it. He enters '1107' and a soft 'click' could be heard from within, the recording device is deactivated and the handle unlocks itself.  
"Amazing! How did you do that?", exclaimed Charmy.  
"Simple intuition. It was today's date.", was the answer that Espio gave.  
Vector waves to his teammates. "Oh..so whoever that's after it wants it delievered by today. Come, let's get out of here before they find us! It's late now, go get some rest and we'll meet again tommorow morning!."  
As the team leaves, oblivious to them, a mysterious figure claded in black scrutinises from a rooftop above.  
Mysterious figure ?: "Heheheh..."

The next morning at Base Burrow, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Sonic and Shadow gathered at the desk for a meeting. The atmosphere was tense as they anticipated in eagerness...  
Espio calls the rest over, "Hey guys! I checked the briefcase yesterday night while you all were asleep. Look at this."  
Espio pours out the contents of the briefcase, scattering a portable flash drive, some blueprint notes and a wireless receiver on the table.  
Charmy sighs in disappointment. "Huh, is that all? I thought there were dazzling diamonds in there!"  
"Quiet, Charmy! Let's see what Espio had analysed for us." Vector snapped at Charmy.  
Espio explains, "Well, it appears that the contents of the hard disk is encrypted, so I can't access it's contents from our labortory. The blueprints can only be viewed under ultralight and they seem to be instructions for building something, but it's written in hexadecimal and I need time to decipher it twice, converting it into numbers and figure out which alphabet it represents. We'll leave that aside first, but what's interesting is this receiver. There were some distorted voices and a loud explosion in the recording, and it seems to be connecting to a remote network over here"  
Espio points to a location on the map. Vector and Sonic starred at it, puzzled.  
"Didn't Dilapidated Factory shut down years ago? I thought that they went out of business.", asked Sonic.  
"Hmm...I dunno. How about let's go ask the town mayor later after lunch? He might have a clue or two on what's going on there.", Vector suggested.  
Charmy yells in excitement, "Coool! Looks like there's more to this mysteryy!"

...to be continued in Episode 3!


	3. Chapter 3: To The Town

"Do we really need to travel by car?" Sonic grunted, being the impatient type, obviously wanting a good run and no wanting to be cooped up in a four wheel vehicle. To make things worse, the jam slowed down to traffic to a crawl and the weather was scorching hot.

"I figured it would be safer, as I heard that there've been strange happenings lately over at that side of the town," Tails said bluntly, tired of answering Sonic's constant aggravated questions. "Plus my Tornado is still under repair, after those Chao took it for a joy ride and crashed it into a tree. They even failed to realize it was stormy outside!" He growled, face contorted into piqued anger. He usually loved Chao, but that group of extremists really got on his last nerve. His beloved plane...'

"I told you we should have taken the expressway," Shadow mumbled.

"How would I know that there's a Free Ring Giveaway today? I haven't been checking my mail lately. Besides, the sliproad is just up ahead, we all just want to get there quickly, don't we?"

Tails sighed. He didn't expect his friends would be so quarrelsome during this road trip, despite offering them a free ride since it was his free time.

"Hey, looks like the roads are starting to clear up a little!", yelled Charmy.

Just as Tails was about to make a turn into a freeway, a shiny silver-coated car from the side swerves and crashes into the edge of the freeway, sending it tumbling down into the valley beneath.

"Stop the car. I got to see if the driver's hurt."

"Then what about..."

"Go on without me, I'll catch up with you guys later. There's no time to lose!", Espio snapped.

"Uh, okay then. This doesn't look good.", Tails replied uncertainly as Espio alighted from the car.

For now, let's turn our attention to the rest of the gang.

"Woohoo! We're finally here! Let's take a look around", said Sonic.

Everyone got out of the car. In front of the carpark was a signage made out of light brown wood set firmly into the ground, and on it the words "Welcome to Neon Newtown" was carved faintly.

"This place doesn't seem very new to me", Vector joked.

On the streets was a foodfair and a flea market. The air was still, and a nice little fountain laid in the middle of the pavement, with a few people crowding around. A crocodile stood in front of the fountain, performing tricks such as fire eating. His stunts received a positive response, as the bystanders clapped enthusiatically and tossed some coins into the box in front.

Charmy giggled, "Hey Vector, you try doing that!"

"Heh, no thanks. I would rather eat water instead", Vector replied sacarstically.

"I think the city hall is up ahead, follow me!", Tails pointed to a tall building not far away.

"Give me a minute, let me finish this chilli dog i just bought first!", Sonic bites off the remaining bit of his snack, and rushes to join the rest of the team, as they sprinted down the stone paved winded trail that leads to the city hall.

Meanwhile, back on the freeway, where Espio was...

"Cough cough, is there anyone in there",

Espio shouted and knocked on the car's cracked windscreen. He saw a figure lying unconscious in the driver's seat. Espio broke the glass pane and pulled out the figure, suddenly the figure's nose popped out from a spring mechanism and a recorded voice laughed mockingly,

"Hahahaha. You have been tricked!"

Feeling conned, Espio turned and looked at the car plate no. On it were the familiar digits '1107'

"What?"

...to be continued in Episode 4! 


End file.
